super dares ultra
by yoshi kid
Summary: what happens when you mix sonic characters Kirby characters unova pokemon with a truth or dare show 3 words whacked up stuff
1. beginning

Super mega ultra td

Sonic characters belong to *activates jingle* SEEEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAA

Kirby characters belong to HAL laboratory

Pokémon belongs to gamefreak

And chip the rainbow Yoshi, Zack the hedgehog, and rocket the koopa belongs to me

The beginning

It was afternoon and me and my best friend Chip (a Yoshi that can change his colors) is looking for a studio to host our show that we thought as kids (even though we are kids we thought of it as toddlers).

It is time for a flash back. We were 3 years old and we are watching show about truth and dare.

"Man this show stinks" I said. I bet we could do better. "You are right". The rainbow Yoshi said.

"We could make a truth and dare show I have enough coins to buy a studio and you have cameras we could do it right now". "No" I said. Let's do it when we're older I mean who will take 3 years olds seriously .

"Point taken" he said.

Flash back over

Here we are a kid koopa and a dinosaur with abilities of a chameleon until we saw him a cyan hedgehog who looks like he is seven(same age as us) he wears an orange shirt with a blue star who wears blue cargo shorts who sports orange shoes which it appearance looks quite familiar.

"Hey what are you doing" the strange kid said.

"We are looking for a studio" I said.

"Well I just look at that one mind I give you the tour" the hedgehog said.

"Sure" Chip said. So we three enter the studio.

"It looks like a big studio with interdimensional portal and for some reason it has a fangirls pit"

"It's perfect" we both said.

"Why you two want this studio" the stranger said.

"We going to start a truth or dare show" I said.

"Oh boy can I be in it too" The hedgehog said.

"You look fun sure what's your name" Chip said.

"Zack the hedgehog" Zack said.

"I'm rocket the koopa" the turtle said

"And I'm Chip the rainbow Yoshi" the dinosaur said.

"Hey I bet the three of us could be friends no best friends" chip said.

"Well we all are the same age and we all do look like we're fun with me with my clothing, chip with his chameleon powers and rocket with his flame decoration this friendship will work" Zack said.

"Now all we need is contestants" the koopa said

"I got it setting coordinates to unova, popstar, and mobuis" chip said

Soon a portal opens and Kirby characters, sonic characters and a team of pokemon who called themselves the poke squad.

"Hey wants some juice" the whimsicott said to a painter

"This have a knock out effect does it" Adeline said

"No I'm just offering juice" the sheep said.

"Oh I get it I'm not cute am I" She as she took a drink she was knocked out

"Alright Min help me turn her over I'm going draw on her face" Whimsi said

"Hello I'm your host rocket koopa and this my friend/co-host Chip the rainbow Yoshi and this is my new friend /co-co-host Zack the hedgehog and this is super dares ultra"

"Oh no" the grass snake said

"I'm not doing this" shadow said

"You don't want to try that shadow" the cyan hedgehog said

"Why" the black hedgehog said

"Chip" the turtle said

As the dinosaur pressed the button a pit open and the koopa push the hedgehog in

"Don't do a dare and you go in a pit far worse than hell the fangirl pit" the Yoshi said.

See you soon.


	2. slow day

Slow day

Sorry for the short chapter

The three of us were waiting for dares a koopa, a Yoshi, and a hedgehog

"OH MY GOD HOW LONG TO WE HAVE TO WAIT" the cyan hedgehog said.

"I don't know" rocket said.

"You know I'm starting to like being on this show" the snivy said

"What why" sonic said

"Well who knows how long will a dare be submit 5 months 10 years and maybe never" the snivy said

"Hmmm your right" the blue blur said as he relaxes with the green grass snake.

"Man without no dares there's nothing to do and the contestants are happy to be here" chip said

"Well we got no choice but wait" the young koopa said

Message from the author: I should as realized that doing a crossover truth or dare fic will take long since people rarely read them might as well do other stories while I wait

To submit a dare submit it the forum "dares"


	3. the torture finally begins finally

The torture finally begins finally

It was day 7 since that super dares ultra-started the contestants are relaxing and the hosts are playing cards.

"Got any 3's" said Zack.

"Zack we're playing uno" said rocket.

"Oh, speaking of which where is Chip" said thy cyan hedgehog.

"He doing something" the koopa said.

"The ayyyyyyyyyyeeeeoooooo the ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeoooooo the ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeooooooooooo the ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeoooooooooooooooooooo" the Yoshi sang

"Like eating fruit" said rocket

Just then some music that sound like victorious music from sonic colors

"WE FINNIALLY GOT A DARE" all three of them said.

The snivy was the first to notice the music.

"What does that mean" said the little grass snake

"Everytime you hear that music that means there's a dare" said rocket

"Darn it I thought that It will go long" said the snivy

These dares are from Destiny Willowleaf and they say

Adeline-you have to paint a mirror with whatever you see in the mirror in the mirror on the painting

Blaze-you can burn anyone of contestants

Mew-Go on a sugar rush

Kirby-you can only eat broccoli

Sonic-walk in molasses

Mewtwo-calm mew down

"awww" said Kirby"

"That sound easy" said sonic

"Sonic I thought you would know that these dares never be simple" said the cyan hedgehog

"That's not a dare its Wednesday" the mew said

Soon the mew ate a 1000 tons of sugar and it was bouncing all over the studio.

"Wait did one of the dares say that blaze can burn us" the snivy said

"Yep" said rocket

"No way that a cat can conjure up fire" said the litwick

"Blaze you can test your powers on someone and so said a spirit of a candle" said Zack

A lillipup a patrat and a purrloin was singing

"bababababababababababababababa" they sang

"doo do doo do dododododo" the purrloin whistled

"babababababababababababababa" they continued until a fire appeared on the cat's head but he didn't noticed

"doo doo do do do do dododododo" as the cat whistled

Soon the rat and the puppy back up a bit while singing

"bababababababababababaaaaaaaaaaabababababa" they sang until the lillipup finally tell his friend that his head is on fire

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the cat screamed"

"Oh well its very obvious that she'll burn dedede" said pachirisu

"Uhhh I think dedede went to the pit to retrieve his dedede hammer" said mewtwo

"Do anyone smell something oh its me IT BUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRNS" said a ducklett as he is being roasted

"he tried to eat my tail" the cat said

Mewtwo pulled the dedede hammer knock mew out

"Done" said the painter as the painting show a eevee a vulpix and a cake

"um where did a cake come from" said Tails

"I do not know" said Zack

Earlier

"Mewtwo have you seen my dedede hammer" said king dedede

"Yes its in the fangirl pit" said the clone

Then he pulled out the dedede hammer

Right now

"Ok sonic lets raise the stakes higher if you don't complete your dare chip will freeze you and slide you to the fangirl pit" said Zack

"You have to walk through pool of hot molasses but you can't run in it" said the koopa

As sonic walked through the molasses his leg feel like they were touching lava soon he finished

Alright that's all the time we got stay tuned for more insanity dares

"Does that mean Kirby eat no broccoli" said Kirby

No

Yay


	4. dares and caramelldasen

Message:ITS SUMMER THATS MEANS NO DISTRACTIONS NO WORK AND NO BUSINESS

Dares and caramelldasen

Today was Sunday the players went insane. Amy was chasing purrloin for something tails did. It took dedede days to get out of the fangirls pit sometimes it's the fangirls but mostly dedede was super fat and lazy. shadow did get out of the pit too but some of his fur was gone.

"dedede I need your hammer the psycho hedgehog is after me for tails accidentally throw a water balloon at her" said the purrloin.

"Get your own" said dedede.

"I just did" he said then he pulled a mechanical dedede hammer and whacked her with it.

"Hey that's mine also" dedede said as he took the other dedede hammer.

Whimsi was poking amy with a stick "Yep she is either dead or out cold" he said

"Alright who poured honey on my flower" the lilligant said

And suddenly music was heard.

"We got anonomous dares and they are NO NO GOD PLEASE NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said the koopa.

"come on a dare cant be that bad" zack said as he look at the dare "OH MY GOD THE HORROR"

"you both are overreacting" Chip said but when he look at the dare he scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he eat the dare turn it into an egg and burn it with a flamethrower.

"y-y-you cant hurt anyone anymore" he said.

"come on how bad could a dare be" sonic said.

"dedede you have to I CANT DO IT AHHHHHHHHHHAHAHHHH" zack said as he ran.

"you have to sing im too sexy for my shirt" chip said.

"So" ivy said.

"Shirtless" the yoshi said.

"No send me to the pit it buuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrns" the snivy said begging the hosts to send him to the fangirls pit.

Soon dedede starts sing im too sexy for my shirt.

"IT BUUUUUURRRRRNNSSSSS" whimsi said.

One song later

As dedede finish everyone was dead including Zack Chip and Rocket

A wondering 1-up mushroom revives rocket.

"what happen" dedede wondered.

"you killed everyone including me zack and chip is what happen" rocket said as he push a button over NINE THOUSAND 1-ups came and revived everyone including chip and zack.

"Okay whats next" said rocket.

"heres one from Destiny Willowleaf and it said everyone have to do the caramelldasen" said chip.

"caramel dashing I can do that" the snivy said soon he was dashing on caramel.

"uh where did the caramel come from" said bean.

"I don't know" said chip.

"No caramelldasen not caramel dashing" said Zack.

"I know what that is" said Amy.

"You mean you actually do something that has nothing to do with hunting down sonic" ivy said.

"Burned" the litwick said.

"I'll put on the music" Zack said as put on the music soon the hosts went to the safe.

Nothing happen to any except for Amy who was doing the dance

"Ok I'll bite what is she doing?" said the snivy said.

"I don't even know why do I feel like I want to do what she's doing" said the ducklett

"oh yeah I forgot tell y'all that the dance that Amy is doing combine with this music is infectious" said rocket.

Everyone reacted with a what.

Soon sonic Kirby wheelie mew pachirisu cubchoo poppy bro jr adeline pichu tails bean chilly birdon knuckles and oshawott started to do the dance.

"must…..resist" said ivy but the snivy started doing it.

Shadow wasn't infected until his right arm was raised three minutes later his left arm was raised twenty minutes later he started to do the dance

1 minute later the zorua was infected and started to do the dance 30 minutes later all the players are doing it.

"It should been over in ten minutes what happen" the aqua colored hedgehog said.

But what happen happened was Amy resisted long enough to change music to ten HOURS.

Ten hours later

Everyone was tired.

That's the time we have stay tuned for more insane dares.

See you around.


End file.
